


34+35

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, KAISOO CUDDLES AFTER SEX AAAAAAAAA, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, gay jongin putting make up on kyungsoo aaaaaa, jongin in panties because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Just Jongin putting make-up on Kyungsoo
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	34+35

Putting make ups is Jongin's very hobby, everytime a new brand flashes their commercial on the television screen he would right away buy it either online or from the shop itself. Even though Kyungsoo, his boyfriend, always see it as a waste of money. He kind of likes it though, especially when he would be the first one to try it on his face when Jongin would pester him about trying the make up on. 

Bobby Brown, Fenty, Maybelline, Kylie and what ever. Name it, Jongin all have it. 

"Yah, Jonginnie. Your parcel is here!" Kyungsoo shouted from the doorframe, the new palette is here!

Jongin left his scattered old palettes on the floor that he tried on his face earlier to fly to the door and received his order. His face lit up when he saw how interesting it was, its got the shades he really loves! 

A loud yay escaped from his mouth, "Oh my gosh! I love this! Thank you!" said Jongin after handing the receiving papers to the guy who is staring attractively at Jongin's gorgeous maked up face and intentionally holding Jongin's hand and earning a hot burning laser glare from Kyungsoo.

After the same delivery guy left, it made Kyungsoo sigh in relief. Its the same guy who always delivers Jongin's orders from their shop and always has his eyes on Jongin whenever he shows up. Making Kyungsoo glare at the poor guy always, looking like he was burying him alive for trying to flirt with Jongin who doesn't really care if he just got his big shirt on. 

Sometimes Kyungsoo does have to remind him to put some shorts because Jongin on a big shirt is for Kyungsoo's eyes only, ONLY. 

"Hyung!!!! I'm so excited! I can't wait to try it on you!" he jumps excitedly like a kid who just got his favorite candy, adorable. Kyungsoo thinks.

"Nah, try it on yourself first and let's see."

"No, you're my model and your face is perfect so we should this on you first," he insisted whilst his arms folded above his chest and his lips pouted. 

"Okay, okay. Silly baby," Kyungsoo inched closer to give Jongin a hug and was about to kiss when the younger turned to pick the brushes and the newly palette. 

Wise move young bitch. Kyungsoo chortled.

Jongin is humming excitedly as he unwrapped the product, its really is more pleasing than what the television may suggest. Jongin patted the space beside him on the floor to signal Kyungsoo which the older does. He placed himself in front of Jongin who turned his body to the same direction and placed both of his long legs at the top of Kyungsoo's crossed thighs, the material from his big shirt couldn't hide the brown bear panty he is wearing. 

Jongin is already working on the first shade, its the shade of beige. 

The brush worked softly on his skin at the eyelid, Jongin stopped stroking for a moment to pick his phone and turn on some music. Upbeats makes his hands be more creative.

Kyungsoo smiled at the sight in front of him, the small tongue pokes out of Jongin's puckered lips as he is so focused on putting the light mauve still at the eyelid. 

"What?" Jongin quirked a brow when his sight met Kyungsoo's suggestive smirk.

"You're so serious," he chortled and worked his hands on Jongin's waist and squeeze it lightly making the younger squirm a bit.

"Shut up," he jokingly slapped Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Focus, I'm about to get done,"

Jongin really likes the way music makes him more productive, also he can't keep himself from being too mesmerized that he is copying the way it was sung. 

The eye make up is done, Jongin is also finised with the mauve shade at the cheeks after he worked at the foundations. The last to transform is the lips, the lovely heart shaped lips of Kyungsoo that would be very luscious with some hints of maroon or rather brown sugar shade. 

After deciding what looks best, Jongin turned Kyungsoo's chin and finally opened the Kylie matte lipstick. 

But all of the moment became more big when the lyrics came out on Jongin's mouth as he grabbed Kyungsoo's chin and keeping the one inch distance of their lips.

"Can you stay up all night? Fuck me till the daylight? 34+35" Jongin can feel Kyungsoo gulp as their hot breaths brushed each others faces.

Jongin can feel the beads of sweat rolling down his spine also on his temple. The moment is hot, melting hot. 

Kyungsoo pushed him down at his direction and gone atop of Jongin. His eyes were from brownish to lustful dark.

"I can't stay up all night and fuck you till the daylight... But I can fuck you to oblivion, piece by piece till your very last. And I'm gonna make you scream my name and ask for more," Kyungsoo huskily whispered at Jongin's lobe as he licked it hotly.

He can feel his body shudder from the contact, Kyungsoo smirked. He really knows his way to Jongin. 

"How about we take this at our room?" Jongin pants.

"Good idea babe," 

Kyungsoo carried him to their bed while locking his lips on Jongin's. The younger seemed so desperate that he hastily removed Kyungsoo's white shirt leaving his boxers, the material is showing the full erect shaft inside. 

Good lord. 

The matress sunk down as they made their way at their rightful place, Jongin's hands roamed Kyungsoo's body at every inch. Their liplock turned to a breathily one, the lipstick on their lips mixed with each other's shade. There were make up smudges around their face but that matter was nothing when Kyungsoo's freehand is caressing Jongin's smooth thigh up to his perfect abdomen down to his tight rimhole. 

Tugging the cute bear panty down, Kyungsoo first inserted two fingers, moving around earning a soft to loud moan from Jongin when he spotted the sensitive place inside his hot flesh. 

"Th-there... Yes oh fuck, hyung..." he muttered. 

"Here?" Kyungsoo worked his lips down Jongin's jaw to his neck down to his chest. The older had some small hard time removing Jongin's shirt, his lips immediately came for the hard nipple and suck it. Hardly.

Kyungsoo's kisses turned from soft, sweet to breathily, heavy, lewd and claiming. He inserted another finger and a long satisfies moan escaped Jongin's mouth. Fingers were scissoring him open but Kyungsoo is not contented with it, he went down to the tight pink hole and licked the outside part. 

"Puh... Please hyung," Jongin heavy breathed, eyes half lidded and face all messed up and sweaty.

What a beautiful sight for Kyungsoo. 

"You like it? Here?" Kyungsoo teasingly licked the rimhole. His tongue is so hot, Jongin nodded willingly while biting his lower lip.l

Kyungsoo kissed it first as his own tongue roamed Jongin's flesh, with the assistance of his two more fingers. His tongue gone back and forth and around inside, Jongin moaned aloud and blurts some words but the only thing that can be heard inside the room is his loud "Ah ah ah" as he clenched himself to make it more tighter for Kyungsoo. 

"I... Want your cock hyung.." 

"You little whiny baby, of course you do," 

After he finally lubed himself, Kyungsoo placed his big fat cock at Jongin's entrance and he slowly made it inside. 

"Oh.. Fuck," whiny bitch. 

He connected his lips with Jongin catching his own breath, Kyungsoo started moving his hips slowly. Grinding himself with the small care he has and switched to a hard slamming one. Jongin dig his fingers at Kyungsoo's bareback as the older jackhammers above him. 

Like he said, fuck him to oblivion. Piece by piece at his very last. 

He tightens himself more to make it more challenging for Kyungsoo, and yes, it drove him more harder ramming his dick inside at every flesh he feels. 

"God you're so good hyung," Jongin's temples are full of sweat, the airconditioner couldn't sustain the hotness. 

"Scream my name," the look on Kyungsoo's eyes gone full dark lust, like a brave wolf ready to eat his prey alive. 

"H-harder, Kyungsoo," he screamed lustfully.

Their moans were in sync with the loud slapping skin, red marks were lining at Kyungsoo's back. 

Jongin mutters 'harder, harder' and a loud moan of 'Kyungsoo' escaped his agape lips. 

Kyungsoo filled Jongin up with his own, as he removed, Jongin's cock released the hot cum all over his abdomen making a hot beautiful mess. 

Kyungsoo rested himself beside Jongin and covered themselves with the rilakkuma blanket that Jongin bought for them. Jongin rested his head atop of Kyungsoo's hefty chest while smiling. 

"Why are you smiling stupidly?" Kyungsoo whispered at his honey brown crown. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin as the younger did the same. 

Jongin tiredly but smiling looked at him, the eye make up is all ruined and the lipstick smudged at each corner of his lips. As for Kyungsoo's, the eye shadows that Jongin really worked his hands through got ruined by the small sweats with his lipstick all damned. 

"Were a total mess, aren't we?" Jongin smiled and tried to wipe away the messy colors on Kyungsoo's skin but only make it worse. He chuckled.

"We should clean up now," Kyungsoo suggested but his body doesn't seem to agree. He carded his fingers through Jongin's honey locks and the younger leans to touch, like a kitten and slept. 

"Later, we should just cuddle now because we just came from war," 

Kyungsoo laughed, "Thats not funny,"

"You laughed?"

"Its a pity laugh," 

"Tell me again, why are you still my boyfriend?" Jongin rolled his eyes and turned his back from Kyungsoo who is stupidly laughing.

"Because you love me and I love you the most. Thats why," 

Kyungsoo made him turn and face, Jongin is blushing in red and smirking. 

"Next time if you're gonna ask for sex, lets not put make up on. Its tastes like factory," Kyungsoo chortled and let Jongin bury his face at the crook of his neck.

Its really tasted stupid.

"You silly, I love you," 

Jongin kissed his nose and they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao i dont really know a single thing about the shades bc i dont do make ups but i hope i delivered every detail the way i wanted it???? and jongin in cute panties is my BIGGEST FETISH AND WEAKNESS OH GOD. 
> 
> anw, lets be besties on twt?!?!?!?? and lets talk like a lot!!!! @intkdscbx ^________^


End file.
